Talk:Sofur Fairshot/@comment-5135311-20140211180600
Hello, hello! First of all, welcome to the wiki and thank you very much for your contribution! We're always happy to expand our number of pages, and help the player base grow at the same time. I would like to take this opportunity to mention as well that while critiquing others' articles is a principle method for improvement here, you can always ask the community not to do so in your articles with a comment. That being said, there are several tips and lore pointers I would like to offer for your character based on what I have read so far: The first thing that came to my attention is that Gilneas did not have an actual navy. They possessed ships, yes, however after the Second War and the construction of the Greymane Wall there was no need for them. The peninsula of Gilneas was surrounded by thick reefs that prohibited travel inward and outward; there were ports in Silverpine Forest, which Gilneas technically owns, but anyone inside of the Wall could not use these and most of them were likely deconstructed. Smaller ships and rowboats existed for fishing, although again there were no battleships or navy. Based on your character's age, I am assuming he was born after the conclusion of the Second War, and the Greymane Wall most likely would have completed and closed by the time he was five years of age. It is possible that he never had the chance to see an actual battleship. (See the official [http://wowpedia.org/Timeline_%28Ultimate_Visual_Guide%29 Warcraft timeline] for more information. It isn't specified, though the Wall was likely completed between five and ten years following the Second War's conclusion.) I do not want to suggest an alternative that completely turns your character's story upside-down, though it is worth noting that, in Cataclysm, there are a band of pirates who were trapped in Gilneas after the Wall's completion and inevitably turned into worgen during the outbreak. After they manage to escape, they continue their plunders until their eventual demise in a failed raid on Booty Bay. (See Brashtide crew.) Hypothetically speaking, what if your character serves as infantry in the military and disobeys orders during the worgen outbreak. While I don't necessarily see him being punished given the circumstances, perhaps he abandons his post and leaves for a life of pirating the seas? Another thing I feel should be pointed out is that if your character was bitten by feral worgen and he became one, he would not retain his sanity. He would be feral, until either receiving Krennan Aranas' temporary cure, or undergoing the night elves' ritual. Additionally, while Krennan Aranas' cure is temporary, a worgen cannot access his or her human form until after the night elven ritual has restored their balance. Otherwise your article has a strong body and potential for role-play. I find some of the references to be a little strange, and I have my reserves about a draenei paladin being a pirate (it contradicts the Light's teachings and faith completely to steal), although again your character himself has potential. I encourage you to keep writing, and look forward to what you will add next. Finally, if you have any questions about the wiki in your first few days, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page, or ask it on our wiki's forum!